


Fuck All Your ABCs

by Rionaa



Category: Bandom, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: Based on something that happened to me, F/F, If only i were as sassy as my characters, Lesbians make everything better, Lip Piercings, Sexist Jerks, What a dickhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: All Ashley wanted was some fun for her girlfriend





	

Ashley stepped out of the piercing parlour with a smile, running her tongue compulsively over her new lip piercing. It had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. Melanie had mentioned in passing how attractive she found them and suddenly Ashley found herself in the parlour with a piece of metal through her lip. It was unrelated, honest! God, she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend's face when she saw it. Ashley was hoping for delight and, ideally, the promise of a night spent with love making as she-

"Nice tits, darlin'!" 

Ashley rolled her eyes, mood immediately turning sour. She carried on walking, stony faced, not turning her head or acknowledging the catcaller in any way. However, he seemed undeterred. "All the boys will chase ya for a bj with that piercing!"

Ashley stopped and closed her eyes, steeling herself, before doing an about face and approaching the man on the other side of the street. "Listen to me you piece of shit. I am not your property or the property of any man and I will not tolerate offensive or unwanted attention from assholes like you. And most importantly, I never, have never, and will never do anything, I repeat, anything, to gain the attention or approval of a man."

Although at first he appeared taken aback by her outburst, the man was now shaking his head at her in disbelief, almost saddened. "You'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude missy."

Ashley was now almost incandescent with rage. "Good! If you're an advert for men everywhere then I am more than glad to be a lesbian." And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed away, ignoring his indignant outcry behind her.

When Melanie got home from work that night, Ashley was still seething.

"What's got your titties in a tizzy?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind and pressing a tender kiss to her collarbone.

"A motherfucker," replied Ashley, simply, turning her head to capture Melanie's lips with her own, "come distract me?"

Melanie, on discovering the new piercing, grinned with delight and took Ashley's hand, dragging her to the bedroom before another word could be spoken.


End file.
